


Detention

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, Exes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John Egbert landed himself in detention, the worst part is that the only other kid in the room is his ex.





	Detention

John strolled into detention, already sighing.

His body feels so heavy as he takes his seat.

He understood why he was in trouble, he just didn't think he'd get caught.

Somehow the teachers recognized his writing, he's been doing all the essays for his friends who are on the sports teams in exchange they'd introduce him to some of the upper classmen. He's been trying to look for a new boyfriend since his last boyfriend effed him over in the a.

John didn't want to think about that, he just wanted to finish his latest homework... and his friend's paper... while he was in detention.

John focused already on getting the work done when another student walks in and the teacher closes the door.

The other student decided to walk up to John and sit down besides him, out of all the seats in the room, someone has to sit down** right** at John's side.

John lifted up his head to look at- Dave.

_Of course._

John wanted to forget about him. He's been trying for two weeks to forget about him.

Dave took him on the worst date in his life, and he had to step away after that.

Dave decided to take John out to look for some new records, not like John minded that... but he wasn't exactly interested in records or music that much. Dave decided to treat John to some food after, offering him some fast food chicken, completely forgetting John's deadly peanut allergy. John had to explain _again _that most chains make chicken with peanut oil. Dave offered some iced coffee instead, and that was instead of asking him where he could actually eat. John caved, he walked out of the shop with Dave, ready to get a latte or a flat white or something... but no... Dave ordered for him. He said that he thought that John would enjoy that drink the best, but he didn't even ask. Once they got the drinks, John just wanted Dave to drive him home. Dave decided to take the long way home, John sighed and scanned through his phone the entire time. John just wanted to get back home after a long day but Dave decided to make it longer just so he could see the sea. Once John got home he told Dave that they should see other people.

Now John is trapped in the same room as Dave for the next hour.

John ignored Dave, he set out on completing the workload in front of him.

Out of nowhere, Dave ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook.

The teacher had her nose stuck in a book, she wasn't paying any attention to the boys passing notes. John read the slip, there written in bright red ink, i miss you.

John rolled his eyes. He went back to doing his homework.

Dave lifted up one side of his notebook, he started flipping through pages, making it hard for John to focus with all the noise.

John wrote on the back of the slip Dave gave him, can you leave me alone?

John was about to show it to Dave but when he lifted his head he saw a page filled with red ink, tiny hearts and the word "John" scribbled all over the pages.

John narrowed his eyes, Dave showed him his notebook filled with doodles before.

It made his heart flicker before, but now it just makes him sad.

Dave smiled at John, offered him up an apology by whispering, "i'm sorry."

John narrowed his eyes and pouted.

"i know i was annoying," Dave continued with his apology, "i promise i'll listen to you from now on."

John looked to the side, still pouting.

John looked down at the floor and then up at Dave.

He whispered back, "we'll talk later."

After detention, John and Dave walked out together.

John sighed, "can you give me a ride home?"

"Sure." Dave nodded. "Course."

They made their way over to the parking lot together.

Dave felt the need to ask, "why were you even in detention anyway?"

"I've been doing some jocks homework." John focuses on the walkway in front of him more than Dave.

"Why? You getting bullied?" Dave takes up a more serious tone.

"No..." John confesses, "just looking to get introduced to some more guys, some guys on the swim team and football team told me their are a couple of boys from other schools who are into guys they know... I asked if they could introduce me and we're going a little gift exchange."

"Oh." Dave looks down at the ground, "you- uh- find anyone?"

"No." John confesses. "No one as good as you were, even if you were annoying." John rolls his eyes.

Dave laughs and then says, "I guess we should maybe... get back together?"

"Dave." John turned to Dave and lowered his lids, "after all your mass texts and the notes you've been leaving in my locker. I already made up my mind about you."

"Uh... yeah?" Dave looked down at the ground again.

John kept facing Dave, asking him, "why did you get detention?"

"Because..." Dave hesitates to say, "because you got detention."

"Dude..." John laughed. "You are like- on the line of harassing me, or at worst stalking me."

"I know... if you ask... I'll stop." Dave sighs.

"Oh no." John shakes his head. "Now I know... that you're actually serious about this."

Dave lifts up his head, "really?"

"Yeah, it's like..." John looks the other way, "I wanted you to... win me back... I just thought that I'd get a boyfriend and you'd get into a fight with him or something."

"You- you'd want that?!" Dave asked.

"Yeah." John nodded.

"Are you the crazy one?" Dave laughed.

John laughed with him. "Well, I guess we're officially together again."

Dave smiled. "So... you want to go back home? or do you want to grab a bite- where ever you want! and I'll pay!"

"I just want to get home before my dad gets back from work and maybe... we can play some video games?" John asks.

"Cool, I can drop you off, head out to get snack and then come back real quick after." Dave explains the plan.

"Yeah!" John looks happy. "This is what I wanted Dave! This!"

"Making plans?" Dave smiles.

"Yeah!" John nodded several times, with a big smile on his face. "Exactly this!"


End file.
